Half
by seraph777
Summary: Jeanne merasa sudah mengetahui segala hal tentang Naruto.Tapi dia salah. Kekuatan aneh keluar ditubuh Naruto ketika berjuang bertahan hidup di Dungeon Neraka Frozen Hell. Dan kekacauan Winter Tournament. Naruto, apa yang kau sembunyikan. Ceritakan semuanya padaku. Bagi setengah beban-mu padaku. Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku.


" Kau bisa dikeluarkan jika ketahuan menyusup di asrama laki - laki, Jeanne..!! "

Naruto bersidekap di pintu, dia baru saja selesai mengambil Quest, armor berupa kimono yang dijahit benang sihir dan katana hitamnya sudah dia singkirkan, tubuhnya lelah rindu akan air shower, tapi ketenangan kamar asramnya terganggu akibat gadis pirang sialan yang seenak jidat membaca manga doujin di kamarnya. Keningnya muncul urat kekesalan saat Jeanne mengabaikan kedatangan-nya.

" Ufufufu.. Kaito-san no echii.. !! "

Naruto menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok, lalu menghela napas, Naruto penasaran bagaimana reaksi para siswa - siswi jika melihat idola mereka sang Ketua Dewan Elit Kuoh Gakuen Jeanne Pendragon pemegang tombak kembar **Gae Buidhe** ( Mawar Kuning Kematian ) dan **Gae Deargh** ( Mawar Merah Darah ). Sedang cengengesan sambil ufufu ria membaca manga 18 ero-doujin boyxboy. Naruto bahkan mual seketika ketika tidak sengaja melihat isi manga-nya.

" Naruto..?-- "

" --Sejak kapan kau pulang..? "

" Lima menit yang lalu.."

Naruto mendekat mengusap surai pirang Jeanne. Sebulan tidak bertemu membuat Naruto rindu.

" Sepertinya tournament akan diadakan. Jeanne..? "

Jeanne mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati usapan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

" Hemm.., sebentar lagi Tournamet Musim Dingin akan diadakan, Dewan Elit dan perwakilan siswa sibuk mengurusinya, tiga jam lalu baru selesai-- "

" -- dan sepertinya Armor yang aku pasan sudah jadi, boleh temani aku ke Agil Blacksmith besok, Naruto..? "

Jeanne menutup manga-nya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai Tournament meskipun hubungan mereka dekat, tetapi dia harus profesional tentang hal - hal yang menyangkut pekerjaanya.

Jeanne percaya Naruto sudah paham.

Jeanne menatap Naruto penuh harap, sudah sebulan mereka tidak kencan karena urusan masing - masing. Hubungan mereka memang sudah lama, bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan dua bulan lalu. Tapi mereka merahasiakannya mengingat aturan sekolah mereka yang melarang hubungan asmara. Walupun masih saja banyak siswa yang melanggarnya, bahkan mesra - mesraan di sekolah merupakan hal biasa. Tapi Jeanne tidak bisa melakukannya, dia adalah sosok penting bagi sekolah yaitu seorang Ketua Dewan Elit.

"Aku mengambil Quest di Frozen Hell besok Jeanne, tidak bis--"

"--Aku ikut, sudah lama kita tidak party bersama, aku tunggu di Agil Blacksmith besok jam delapan setelah mengambil pesanan..!!"

Naruto akan membuka mulut untuk mengajukan protes tapi menutupnya kembali ketika Jeanne mengancamnya dengan pena yang dialiri sihir cahaya.

Jeanne tidak terima penolakan.

"Aku pulang Naruto, sudah sore, sampai jumpa besok pagi.."

Jeanne menghilang seketika menggunakan sihir teleportasi-nya. Sangat sedikit penyihir yang dapat menguasai sihir Teleportasi apalagi seorang pelajar, mengingat betapa rumitnya aksara semesta dan konsep ruang waktu yang harus dikuasai. Hal itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa Jeanne bukan hanya seorang gadis biasa. Naruto hanya mendengus sambil menatap gelapnya langit.

" Sudah sore gundulmu, ini sudah tengah malam, Jeanne.."

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang sedetik kemudian dia terlelap. Bahkan Naruto lupa dia belum mandi.

**Next...**

\--

**Informasi Terungkap :**

**\- Dewan Elit **: Sebuah organisasi siswa _( semacam OSIS )_ yang mempunyai wewenang hampir setara dengan kepala sekolah. Mempunyai sepuluh anggota yang terdiri atas siswa. Jika seluruh anggota menyetujui sebuah keputusan atau kesepakatan, maka mereka dapat melakukan apapun kewenangan walaupun melanggar aturan sekolah. Contohnya :** mengeluarkan murid/guru/karyawan sekolah, **atau** mengubah aturan sekolah yang berlaku, dll.**

**-Frozen Hell : **Sebuah pulau di bagian kutub utara dan selatan yang penuh dengan Dungeon dan monster. Petualang atau siswa yang sudah di ijinkan dapat menjelajah dan mendapatkan item drop untuk dijual.

**-**Tombak **Gae Buidhe : **Tombak yang seluruhnya berwarna kuning emas yang mempunyai kutukan. **Jika terkena tebasan tombak ini maka luka yang dapat diterima tidak dapat disembuhkan kecuali tombak tersebut dihancurkan. **Tombak ini akan digunakan Jeanne jika situasi sangat darurat

**-**Tombak **Gae Deargh : **Tombak yang seluruhnya berwarna merah darah. Tombak ini selalu dibawa Jeanne. **Jika mengalirkan mana yang terkontrol pada tombak ini maka tebasanya dapat menghancurkan sihir pertahanan dan armor besi.**


End file.
